Vast Betrayal
by Nia Frost
Summary: One-shot: After so much rejection Axel’s had enough and claims Roxas for himself. Rated M for saftey.


Having followed the younger nobody for days to weeks on end the red head had started to become annoyed and aggravated by constantly being pushed away and rejected by the other. Tonight he would have his way with the other, whether he liked it or not. He would no longer wait patiently any longer or continue to take "No" for an answer. He would finally have his precious prize all to himself. It didn't matter to him anymore what the other thought, and if he were to struggle or cry out it would only mean more fun for him.

He caught him after a meeting that the Superior had called up, and told him he needed to talk to him, that it was important. He left before the other could give him an answer; he knew that curiosity got the better of number 13, so he would wait it out in his room. He could feel the other approaching minutes after his own arrival. He got up as he felt the other enter the room and quickly pushed him against the wall.

"What are you doing!" the other cried out, more from surprise than anything else.

"I'm doing what I should have done a while back." He stated as he started to take off the other's cloak moving the zipper down while keeping him pinned to the wall at the same time. The other knew exactly what he wanted from him and his body stiffened up with fear.

"No! Please don't! I've already said I don't want this from you!"

"That's to bad, I wont take no for an answer anymore." he responded as he quickly engulfed the others mouth in a hungry kiss.

He started to slide more of the other's cloak off and started moving down the side of the other's face nipping at the other's sensitive neck and shoulders. "Please stop it!" he heard the other cry out, but he ignored him and continued kissing him, leaving marks on the others neck and shoulders. He found a soft spot on the other's collarbone and bit down quite violently.

"AH!" the sound of the other's reaction pleased him, whether or not he was hurting his love interest he was still getting what he wanted from him. He removed his mouth from the other's collarbone pleased to see a mark beginning to form from sucking on the others flesh and biting down on it.

The other knew it was worthless to fight but he did so anyway. He started struggling against the wall trying to free himself from the other's grasp but only made the other kiss him furiously again trying to get into his mouth. He kept it clamped shut, but the other brought his hand up and pinched the other's jaw muscles forcing him to open his mouth. He felt the other's tongue slide into his own mouth, it only made him feel more uncomfortable and only made him writhe more. The other then preceded to take off the other's cloak, letting it drop to the floor in a pile by the wall he continue to resist him, trying to get away, but the older nobody was too strong for him.

No longer could he wait, he pressed the other up against the wall making him emit a light yelp as the air left his lungs then wrapped his legs around his waist and took hold of his arms. He moved them away from the wall. The younger nobody knew what was going to come next, and he felt his stomach knot up as though he was going to puke. He was frightened that the other would do such a think to him and only after knowing him for the short time that he had been there.

"Please, don't do this to me, reconsider." He said in a scared, soft voice. This only caused the other to chuckle as he threw him down on the bed. Roxas groaned, from hitting the mattress. It wasn't the softest bed in the world, but it didn't have to be a hard bed to hurt from just being thrown at it. The other quickly got on top of him pinning him down against the bed with his arms out to the sides. Tears started to form in his eyes; he truly did not want what was coming next. The tears started to run down the side of his face when he felt the other lowering his pants and then hearing a belt being undone. The cool air brushed up against his bare skin. He could now feel the others bare skin against himself. Warm and calming; yet horrible at the same time he had one last chance to try to get the other to stop, though it was a very slim chance. "I'm sorry" he choked out to the other, tears glistening from his eyes and rolling down the sides of his face. The other leaned down to whisper into his ear as he positioned himself as he spread the other's legs.

"I'm not" he whispered back and penetrated the other's small body with his aching length.

The younger one let out a piercing scream and the older let out a ridiculed laugh. He felt no sorrow for the one who had been pushing him away.

Feeling uncomfortable and used the younger nobody tired to ignore his own pain, but couldn't think of any thoughts to comfort himself, he was being raped by someone he once thought he could trust. His throat began to sting from crying out in pain and his eyes burned from the constant flow of tears. He could also feel a heated wetness between his legs, and a blunt smell. Was that blood he smelled? He wouldn't doubt it, he was in a substantial amount pain, the other didn't even seem to notice, and if he did than he honestly did not care. The lust, the anger, the want, the rejection all showed clearly in the other's green eyes. He wanted to let himself go, try and grasp what little pleasures there were to be had but then he felt an even worse pain from any before. He knew what it was with the other's loud moan.

The moan by itself was not enough to distract him and he took as much as a deep breath as he could and let out a loud scream. The other didn't even wait to pull out of him, which only led to more pain and a slight groan from the young nobody. The room smelled like sweat, blood, and sex. The older nobody was standing up at the bedside getting ready to leave, as the younger lay still in the bed not wanting to move for knowledge that it would only bring more unnecessary pain.

Now that the other was out as well as off him, he could feel the mess left behind. Warm liquid leaked out of his body and pooled under him most likely mixing with the blood.

"Why?" He whispered at the other as he watched the other who had gotten up from the bed and was pulling his pants back up and buckling his belt.

"Because; I waited for you, and you ignored me for the longest time. I wouldn't have no for an answer anymore, even if I had to hurt you."

"A-are you just going to leave me here?" he choked out feeling how sore his throat was from all his yelling.

"Why shouldn't I?" came the reply.

"I thought you loved me!"

"I thought so too."


End file.
